muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Diddle Diddle
interviews Natalie and her manager for a "Sesame Street News Flash".]] "Hey Diddle Diddle" is a classic nursery rhyme about a cat, a fiddle, a cow, a moon, a little dog, a dish, and a spoon. The poem was first published in 1765, but its origins may be earlier. Adaptations * The story was adapted for an episode of Mother Goose Stories. Recordings * Animator Jeff Hale created a cartoon rendition of the song for Sesame Street; the song was performed by Edgar Turtle and the kids. * My First Trip to the Farm is a book and CD set which features a recording of the song. References * The rhyme was referenced in The Muppets on Puppets during the story of "Cinderella", where Hansel tries selling his cow, Gretel, who can jump over the moon. * A Sesame Street News Flash featured the rhyme. This time the cat is the manager of Natalie, whom was going to perform a jumping-over-the-moon stunt. The Cat was also a professional violinist; he accompanied Natalie's takeoff with a fanfare on his fiddle and played Wild Blue Yonder as the cow went over the moon. *In Sesame Street Episode 3147, Mother Chicken composes "Say Dooba Dooba," a takeoff of her competitor Mother Goose's hit nursery rhyme. *Telly tries to present a reenactment of the nursery rhyme in Episode 3231 of Sesame Street, but the characters from the rhyme prove to be uncooperative. *In the Sesame Street video Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs, the dish and the spoon are seen running away as Grover exits the Planet Storybook kitchen. * Hey Diddle Diddle is the "Nursery Rhyme of the Day" in Episode 4079 of Sesame Street, which is recited by a cow who fell from the sky. * Telly catches the cow from the rhyme as she lands in Episode 4083 of Sesame Street. * Big Bird reads the rhyme in bumpers for Season 39 of Sesame Street. * In Episode 4177 of Sesame Street, Maria reads the rhyme to Abby Cadabby and Big Bird, and when she finishes, the cast from the story appear. * In Episode 4204 of Sesame Street, Telly and Baby Bear bring Jack Be Nimble the cow who jumps over the moon to help him with his jumping problem. * The rhyme is featured in the book Storybook ABCs. * Many Sesame Street monsters, including Leo the Party Monster, act out their version of the rhyme in the On My Way with Sesame Street volume "Just Pretend." * In Sesame Street's Mother Goose Rhymes, they rhyme is given a different spin, with Gladys the Cow mooing at the moon, a Twiddlebug fiddling, Barkley barking, and Oscar the Grouch banging his can with a spoon. * The rhyme is featured in The Sesame Street 1981 Mother Goose Calendar with Guy Smiley playing the moon, Grover and Herry Monster as the spoon and the dish, Prairie Dawn as the Cat, Bert as the fiddle, and Barkley and Gladys playing the dog and cow. Releases ;Video * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (2001) ;Other *''Letters (computer game)'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Sesame Street Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Literary References